


If There's Anything

by diamondgore



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancing, F/F, Femslash February, Glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: The world's a little hazy with glitter covered glasses.
Relationships: Sophie Cuckoo & Laura Kinney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	If There's Anything

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to do F/F February. 
> 
> So I'm starting it off with Sophie / Laura.

There was glitter everywhere. There was so much glitter on the dancefloor and on people’s bodies, Laura could swear that it was replacing people’s sweat. Everyone seemed to be having fun, and Laura was just dragged there by Gabby, who seemed to be enjoying her time.

She didn’t want to leave Gabby alone, and she most definitely didn’t want to be a buzzkill, but part of her wished that she didn’t have to be here. All the faces were familiar, which made it all the worse if she decided to leave abruptly. So, instead, she leaned against the mossy walls of the room chewing on the end of a paper straw, with her eyes glancing over at Gabby every now and again.

Part of her didn’t want to be alone, but that was a part that she couldn’t really indulge. Who would she even talk to? Everyone had nothing to talk about. Nothing that they could talk about to her, at the very least. Laura wished she had her sister’s introverted heart. She slumped against the wall and then slid down to sit on the floor, with her knees against her chest. She looked like such a loner, she knew this, but couldn’t get herself to sit back up.

Wolverines couldn’t get drunk, but maybe not everyone here knew that and she could pass herself off as one.

People made eye contact with her briefly while she was on the floor, and for the most part avoided her like she would have expected, but there was one person who refilled her drink before walking over to where she was sitting on the floor.

“Fancy seeing you around this place, last I heard you didn’t dance.” Glossy pink lips parted into a soft smile, Sophie flipped her blonde hair away from her shoulder. “Guess the people here are sort of facetious.” 

They’d met before, a few times, just briefly. They had passed each other on their way to their habitats. Sophie shared her mind with Laura too. They were closer than most people were, but they never really ‘met’ each other. There were times where they occupied the same room, but they never really talked, there was just nothing to talk about. Maybe there was too much, due to their past-shared intimacy. 

They considered each other acquaintances, but they never talked or exchanged contact numbers. They knew each other too much for that, and it was a boundary they couldn’t really get over. Perhaps the only way to get over that was to be intimate in the most public places. 

Sophie sat down next to Laura, and pulled her legs closer to her, matching Laura’s pose. Laura looked away, from Sophie’s sharp gaze and smile. Sophie put her drink on the floor between them, as social bridge.

“Are you here for Gabby?” Sophie asked softly. “I saw her trying to make Phoebe dance with her. It was cute.” 

Laura didn’t answer but shifted herself to a more comfortable position, trying her best to keep her eyes low. She tilted her head back as a response. Sophie could read her mind if she really wanted another response. 

“Do you think Gabby would find it cute if I asked you to dance with me?” Sophie extended her hand and picked her drink off of the floor, returning to sipping it lightly. “I think if you’re here you might as well get one dance in.” She was humming and bobbing her head to the beat of the loud music. 

“Do you want to dance, Soph?” Laura asked, a little more casually than she was comfortable with. It wasn’t a trick question, she knew the game that Sophie was playing at, considering her romantic involvement with another of Emma Frost’s children. She was just taken aback that Sophie would be so bold. 

“Thought you would never ask, Laura.” Sophie responded, before knocking her knees into Laura’s playfully, and then standing up. 

Laura hid a smile as Sophie helped her up. Laura wouldn’t mind getting covered in glitter if Sophie was the one who was supplied it. 


End file.
